


The Beginning Of An End

by All_the_write_reasons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Not Happy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_write_reasons/pseuds/All_the_write_reasons
Summary: Based on the Tumblr Prompt: I Loved You My Whole Life And I Waited For You To Notice





	The Beginning Of An End

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently someone went through my AO3 account and reported all of my fanfictions because of a link i put at the bottom of them. All of my fics were deleted with no warning, so i was unable to see how many views or Kudos or comments i had, and i can no longer go and see that, so i'm very sorry about that happening, it shouldn't have.
> 
> I just wanted to say that clicking on that link was completely optional and i would never beg my readers to follow or support me on any platform, it was just like attaching my tumblr link (which many authors do). It was wrong on my part and could have very easily been avoided.

  


It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. At least, not in the fiction that Nishinoya had created inside his own mind. All those years of planning, waiting and doodling on the corners of his papers were dissolving as the libero watched his best friend stand in front of the church pews. Noya had to be honest, his best friend’s soon to be wife was a beautiful woman. She had bright and lively caramel eyes along with a smile that could light up anyone's world. It's no surprise that Asahi fell for the woman. That didn't make it hurt any less.

Noya was, to no surprise, Asahi’s best man. While every other person in existence would be ecstatic to hold such an important position at their best friends wedding, Noya was anything but. This meant that he would have to stay completely composed as he watched the love of his life promise his affections and future to a beautiful woman, who albeit being kind, only came into the picture 3 years before. It left him feeling empty and numb.

Noya was already dressed in his suit with a deep teal tie, as they were going through the last run over before guests started to arrive. The raven haired boy couldn't help but wish that it could be him walking down the aisle instead of Maria Reynolds. She didn't deserve to be the one winning all of the love, but Noya couldn't change how they felt for each other. No matter how much he wished he could.

Surprisingly, the boy made it through the ceremony and then the reception. He had to make a speech halfway through the dances. One that had him tearing up and swimming though memory after memory. But he knew that he couldn't let his feelings show. If he had hidden his love for the Ace since high school, then there is no reason he shouldn't be able to conceal it for one more day.

He did end up making it through the wedding, and when Tanaka came to pick him up he was quick to jump in the beat up PT cruiser that they shared.

“Drive… Please.”

“It was that bad?” Tanaka was Noya’s best friend, outside of Asahi of course.

“Worse than I thought it would be… I just, I wish I had told him before, you know? All those letters I wrote, the unsent texts and stammered words. If just one time I had been able to say it… That might have been me.” The words hung in the air for a moment before Tanka cleared his throat.

“I'm sorry, Yū. It sucks.” Well, Nishinoya already knew that, so he scoffed. The two let a silence fall as they made their way away from the venue. Around 20 minutes into the ride, the libero cracked.

“I have to tell him.”

“That is a terrible idea”

“But-” Noya was cut off.

“I am the king of terrible ideas, and I promise you this is a terrible idea. He’s your best friend, and he just got married.” He emphasized the last word as Noya seemed to deflate. “It won't turn out how you want, and it's almost guaranteed that you’ll just end up making everything really, REALLY, awkward.” Yū sighed, he knew that Tanaka was right, but that didn't make him any happier.

“I’ve loved him pretty much my whole life, and I was just waiting for him to notice. Now, I’ve lost my chance and… I have no choice but to move on.” Lady Gaga came on the radio.

That night, Nishinoya couldn't stop thinking about the wedding. It was like he had recorded it all and played it on repeat in his head. He could hear Tanaka dancing in his bedroom, but it was a muted sound. ‘I Do’ was the only thing he could hear. Over and Over, like constant torture. He wasn’t sure when exactly he started to cry, but it only took minutes before stray tears morphed into body-wracking sobs.

Noya curled into a ball, wrapping his blanket around himself in an attempt to muffle the sounds he was unwillingly producing. So many alternate timelines flooded through his head. Every chance he had ever had to confess, each one could have changed the future drastically. He cried, sobbed, and whimpered for just short of an hour before he had calmed himself down enough to stand. He slinked into the bathroom that was across from his room, hoping that his roommate was sleeping. It wasn't likely. Noya didn’t care that much.

He pulled out his phone, and his fingers seemed to fly across the screen without him directing them to.

‘Hey. Its me, Noya. You know that already… I guess I’m in your phone, huh. Well, yeah.. I just.. I have to tell you something. I can’t hold it inside anymore and for all I know, after I tell you this you’ll never talk to me again. It’s worth it. I’ve had to keep this bottled up inside me since you were a first year. I’ve always been terrified of telling you, and I missed my chance for years. Now you're getting married and I'm watching from the sidelines like some cheap high-school basketball mascot… I’m getting off topic. I just want you to know...I've loved you my whole life and I waited for you to notice. So… here I am… finally telling you... I’m so sorry…”

It wasn't until the next morning that he got a reply.

‘I know.’

  



End file.
